Warm Whispers
by Jessers
Summary: After something goes wrong during a quidditch match and the school is a little too hush-hush about the activities things start going wrong. People not being who they area - the possibility of a student using polyjuice Potion to scare another student...creepy people flirting with you and just the idea that somewhere out there someone is watching you. Waiting, ready to pounce.
1. Warm Whispers

_**Chapter One: **__Out of the Dark They Carry My Heart (Weeping for Honey and Milk)_

Lily knew right then and there that she had lost him for good, her best friend would never speak to her again and as the thunder cracked above her head and the rain began to fall she didn't deign to move. The cold penetrating feeling that was filling her with sorrow had nothing to do with the dreadful weather she was dealing with today, no, it only had to deal with the fact that he had called her such dreadful things for so long and she had never stood up for herself. Suddenly, she had realized that she had treated herself like a second rate citizen in her own life - what would she have done if it were different, if he were some knife wielding psychopath that was bent on nothing but killing her? Would she have stood there, not saying anything because she was too afraid to loose something that once was good, that once was filled with laughter, happiness, dancing in the rain which normally she loved the rain but not today. Today each drop of rain felt like shards of ice ripping at ever inch of her sole, her entire being was torn.

As she watched him storm off his black cape billowing behind him she slowly dropped to her knees, the feeling of wet mud on her knees. Her heart was breaking and she didn't know why - it wasn't that she had loved him, no, that was him. He loved her, and himself far too much to realize that he had been slowly driving a little wedge through their friendship for so long breaking them in two.

She sat there for a few minutes, tears pouring down her cheeks as she realized the weight of what had happened. She had told him to never even think of her again to never even breath her name.

"Why did you do that to me?" She cried, tucking her head down as the rain began to fall even harder - her hair caking to the back of her neck, her cheeks, and to every exposed bit of skin that her hair could find. _I must look like a drowned sewer rat, or like a drowned Pettigrew - stop it don't be mean!_ She thought fighting with herself mentally, her whole entire being was at war. It felt to her, like her world had cracked at the seam - and why did it feel this bad to leave someone who made her feel worse than horrible?

Because now she knew that she was truly and utterly alone. Who did she have as friends? Remus was the only person who gave her the time of day since she'd failed at not talking to Severus it was like she was a social leaper. Everyone ignored her, everyone seemed to hate her, even Potter he was indifferent like he had given up and he probably had. It had been years of her saying no how could she expect him to run over and give her a hug, and still she thought he would like some dog he would come and beg for attention.

Slowly she stood up, brushing her hair out of her face - the mud that was on her fingers tracing a line on her cheek and her forehead she looked and felt like a disaster as always. Slowly she walked forward her head to the ground - she was still crying but how could anyone tell that the girl was crying? There wasn't even a sole to find out after all she was here on the grounds of her beloved school alone, as every other sole was at the quidditch game watching Slytherin and Gryffindor fight it out - no doubt he went there after she'd broke off their friendship once more. Its what she did best, break things off with people that is after all that was what she had done with Charles - the nobody boy from London she'd met that summer. Charles looked like Paul Newman - and well, who couldn't resist someone who had soft features, dark hair, and soft blue eyes that made you feel like you were swimming in them? Of course, Lily resisted them - well for the most part. She'd snogged him a few times that summer and when he asked her to go steady with him she told him she couldn't because of school and two days later she was safe at school, and happy, unlike today.

Looking up after walking for a while she sighed, she was at the far-side of the lake the rain still falling quite hard and she knew she could head inside or cast a warming charm on her cold body but she didn't see the need for it. All she could tell right now was that she knew she didn't want to be near anyone, not at the moment, it wasn't like anyone would want to be around her.

Walking closer to the lake she moved to sit - the loose rock her foot had been on didn't hold. The scream was loud as she slipped falling landing not safely on the ground as she would have hoped - no, she landed in the cold water her wand still strapped to her arm under her sweater. _I am going to die._ she thought as she saw the small bit of blood that was now near her head - the water slowly dying red. Closing her eyes in fear as she saw something swim past her - she couldn't move, her body in too much pain, too much shock to move.

She was in too much shock to notice the splash that had come after her, or the warm body that had pulled her to safety. All she knew was that the water that had been in her lungs was no longer there. Everything went black as she closed her eyes - seeing the world move around her was too much whoever was carrying her was running quickly.

"Tsk tsk you must be more careful" she heard being muttered as warmth seemed to penetrate her entire body. "Thank you for bringing the head girl here, but don't you have a game to win?"

"B-but" was all Lily heard the person who had saved her say before he was told to leave so she could sleep. Madame Pomfrey could be heard applying a salve to her forehead.

"You need to stop crying dear, otherwise I can't check to see if you hurt your eyes..." Madame Pomfrey spoke her words soft, caressing even.

Lily slowly opened her eyes, it was bright, almost too bright in the white light of the hospital wing. "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey" Lily muttered, whipping at her face the tears no longer falling.

"Dear, dear, you need some of this - it may burn a bit going down but you will feel right as rain in no time" Poppy Pomfrey smiled handing Lily a vile of a red swirling liquid.

"Thank you" Lily was able to murmur once more, as she slowly tipping her head back the disgusting pepper flavor of whatever it was she had drunk filled her mouth and throat making her want to do nothing more than spit it up.

Still, she knew it was to make her feel 'better'. The minute she swallowed it she felt her temperature rise, she began to sweat, and sneeze and suddenly after five minutes of sneezing she felt normal.

"What was that?" She asked kindly.

"Just something to make the cold you'd gotten being in the rain for three hours go away." Poppy smiled to her. "Now tell me child, what happened?" She asked, kindly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I-I broke off a friendship" Lily answered her tone firm. "Who was it that brought me here?" She asked confused, wanting to understand who to thank.

"Oh I can't say dear, he asked me to keep it a secret said his girlfriend wouldn't like it" Madame Pomfrey chuckled, "now you can stay here the night or do you feel good enough to make it to the dorms?"

"I'll be fine" Lily smiled as she pushed up, her legs feeling stronger than before, she slowly walked to the mirror and noticed that there was a small bit of blood on her forehead right before her hair line, and mud on her chin. She would definitely be using the prefects bathroom tonight she thought - looking down at the floor she sighed not feeling like she was all that brilliant of a girl for getting into such a predicament in the first place.

Slowly she made her way to the pink lady's portrait - the instant the pink lady saw her she tutted - something she wasn't normally known to do...well at least to Lily that is.

"Now, now I don't want any of my charges to go off and hurt them -"

"Fizzlesticks" Lily said the password, the portrait frowned at her as it opened and Lily jumped through the portrait hole before the portrait could say another thing to her. The sounds of cheering jarring her as she slowly stepped into the common room. It was almost funny how quickly the room went quiet as she came into the room.

"Lily you are alright?" Remus said as he walked over, putting a loose arm over her shoulder, "if you need any help let me know alright?" He spoke his tone soft, and kind, like milk and honey.

"Th-thanks Remus," Lily stuttered, hugging her arms around her body as she was made completely aware that she most likely looked like she had just climbed out of a blender with holes in her clothes, dirt, and spots of blood.

"Hey Evans I'm glad you are okay," James Potter walked over - giving her a pat on the back as he walked over. The look he gave Remus seemed off? She had no idea what was going on - all she could see was that James was very wet - most likely from the Quidditch match. And the mud on his clothes was probably from the same thing, but she highly doubted still that he would after being rejected so many times try and save her especially when he was mid game. Unless the game had ended early - she had no idea she hadn't been paying attention at all.

"Thanks" she mumbled as she slowly slipped past him climbing up the stairs to her dorm she sighed as she grabbed her bath caddy, her pajamas which she threw on - with a nice warm robe over them. Slipping her slippers on she slipped down the stairs once more the room not going silent as she walked in - it wasn't like before, now Lily like usual was invisible. It wasn't like she enjoyed it but it was pleasant now seeing she was far too scantily clad for being the center of attention.

She pulled her robe closer to her body as she walked down the two flights of stairs to the fifth floor. Slowly she walked to the fourth door to the left of the Boris the Bewildered statue and sighing she tried to remember the password. "Abraxan" she whispered, she could hear the door unlock, slowly she pushed it open. Finding the bathroom empty was a relief - after all she walked into the girls side.

Dropping her robe to the ground and slipping out of her pajamas she lowered herself into the warm water, feeling every bit of stress and trouble wash away was worth it. Slowly, she let her body be enveloped in the honey and milk scented bubbles, her troubles seeming to wash away with the warmth of the water. She didn't know how she was going to get by for the rest of the year but now, at least she knew there was a secret-someone who had her back, who had saved her life. She knew the minute she found who it was she would wrap her little arms around him and give whoever it was a nice hug - or a nice kiss depending on who it was.

_Song:: Warm Whispers :: Missy Higgins_


	2. Be My Lover, I can't Believe it

Chapter Two: Be My Lover, I can't Believe it

Lily felt her world was starting to fall back together slowly, it had been a week since her accident and the mysterious savior hadn't come forward. Whoever it was would get a right slap in the face now for not telling her who he was - especially after she'd said on the bulletin board that she wanted to thank them personally. Now, she was slightly perturbed with whoever it was if he didn't come forward with a day or so he might get a punch in the nose as she was the type of girl to stand up for herself. She wasn't the weak little thing that she had been when she was better friends with Snape.

"Hello Evans," she looked up seeing Sirius Black take a seat at the table across from her in the library. What on earth was he doing in the bloody library was he trying to get her to help him on Slughorn's new essay on the Draft of Sleeping death? Most likely it wasn't like Sirius had been the one to save her - Quidditch team members were least likely the person who saved her. Unless it was the seeker and the snitch went under water and saving her, while grabbing it was a possibility. Highly, unlikely.

"Hello Black what are you doing?" She asked, her tone calm and quiet.

"Not much, saying hello is that a problem Evans?" He asked, acting even more hurt than he obviously was - gasping and throwing his hand over his heart melodramatically. Causing her to laugh something she needed something everyone always needed to do.

"Well, what is it Sirius?" She asked laughing as she spoke Madame Lavigne glaring at them from behind her large book covered desk.

Madame Lavigne was a thin, tall, and rickety old woman with a large cane. Her gray hair was pinned back in the tightest bun Lily had ever seen - every-time she saw it she couldn't help but imagine the large headache that went alone with it. Excruciating was the word she always equated to that bun whenever her friend Mary McDonald would ask her what she felt about it. Glancing over at the elder woman Lily swore she could hear her mumbling _"good for nothing head girl making a mockery of my library"_ Which she probably was saying - knowing Lily's luck recently wasn't all too good.

"I was just saying hi - so I heard your mystery man never showed up," Sirius looked over to her picking the book she had been avidly reading up and moving it - boy was he annoying.

"No he didn't show up, or she, I've got no idea who ruddy saved me from drowning and I was going to say thank you to them whoever it was..." she trailed off and sighed. "Why does it bother you?" She asked as she noticed him frowning.

"Well, lets just say that I know who saved you - and I know they need a push in the right direction to come out and tell you they saved you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her - she almost wondered if it had been him who had saved her.

"What? Was it you or something or do you want me to tell you or demonstrate how I would have thanked the person in question?" She asked raising an eyebrow as she quickly began to close up her books shoving them with much more force than she had meant to into her bag. Boy was he annoying her recently.

"Well, I can tell you I'm not going to up and tell you who it was - but say if the person in question saw me kiss you or try and take credit he'd get so mad that he'd run over and probably punch me...might never speak to me again but I don't care he's turned into a right idiot lately." The rant he gave seemed to do nothing but confuse Lily to no avail. He was acting like he was best mates with the guy who saved her - and that would mean it was either Remus, Peter, or James - and frankly she would have rather drowned than be saved by Peter. And Remus and James both asked how she was - and both were muddy, and wet.

Huffing she sat back down, her books now safely in her open bag.

"What do you want in plain english Sirius?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I want Mary McDonald to date me."

"But she's dating James"

"Exactly," he smirked, "and I know you are friends with her and you can see if I've got a chance if she and James split"

"I don't think they'll split - he's been with her since last June." Lily squirmed she really felt her own green monster in the pit of her stomach rearing up - she was, as she knew a little jealous right now. After all, Lily knew that Mary didn't even like James - not like that not in the least really. Every night Lily had to hear Mary drone on about how much she wanted to break it off with James but she didn't want to hurt his feelings, blah blah blah it was disgusting really. "Oh all right they'll split - but she'll probably break up with him the minute you wiggle a little eyebrow at her" Lily huffed. "She does like you, she tells me nightly about how much she wants to up and snog you."

"Alright then - and I know James would split with her if one certain red head gave him the time of day."

"And don't even tell me I'm that little red head, alright? He's not into me that way maybe Charlotte Diggory - Amos' twin sister but not me." Lily huffed placing her arms on her hips dramatically. She was good at dramatic things like hands on her hips, acting all annoyed, really tetched off like she was going to figuratively rip some poor fool's head off.

"All right Miss In-denial I won't tell you its you even if it is you" Sirius chuckled, "now, here's my plan" he chuckled winking at her as he pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper out of his pocket. "You know I'm not telling you James saved you - because I don't know who it is - but the whole idea is if you pretend to take yourself off the market for good whoever it is will want to tell you they love you...because whoever abandons a Quidditch game mid-game because they don't see the girl they are trying to impress in the stands really must want to get that girl to date them."

She rolled her eyes he was making fun of her and she knew that deep down.

Looking down at the paper she sighed.

**Master Plan**

"_Announce" to the common room, and all of our friends that __WE__ are dating._

_Whenever there are people are around we will need to act all lovey-dovey kissing, the works...and I've got the endearing names worked out, I will call you Sweaty, you call me Snuffles._

_We might have to tell each other deep secrets - James and the 'marauders' might try and work out if its a sham or not so we have to be convincing...we need to meet every week in a very secret location to get to know how far our plan is going alright?_

_We should introduce each other to all of our friend as our "loves" and girlfriend and boyfriends._

_I will pretend to have saved your life - I didn't trust me. (The person who did will hate someone taking credit for his work,) and the story: I told you I saved you today here in the library and when I did you did a peck-kiss simple one to say thanks and when you did it was deeper you know blah blah not like you thought it would be deep but it was...and well - you liked it - and we both felt chemistry and it was deep and yadayada true love._

"Sound good to you?" He asked smirking.

"Fine but does this mean I'll have to peck kiss you now and then actually kiss-kiss you?" She asked frowning slightly. He nodded; laughing brilliant she had to kiss the person she least wanted to kiss in the entire world.

"Thanks for saving me Sirius" she whispered quietly loud enough for whoever was near them to hear. Leaning in she kissed him on the corner of his mouth his lips were surprisingly soft - but disgusting she didn't want to be kissing him.

"Not bad" he whispered back. She felt her stomach lurch as she leaned in and kissed him once more acting the part, moving her hand to his knee, and making it look to the rest of the room as if her lips were parted. Nasty nasty disgustingness. And the plan was on.

Songs. "Big Jet Plane" Angus & Julia Stone. "Don't you Want Me" Atomic Tom.


	3. Kiss With a Fist

Chapter Three: Kiss With a Fist

Lily walked up to the Gryffindor tower - in a few minutes they would be back in the most dreaded place of all. Right in-front of the gossip-queen Portrait the Pink Lady. The woman could never keep anything to herself as a portrait - how horrid would she have been as a real life person? Lily wondered as they walked closer to the area he grabbed her hands.

"Now, these are her spies" he whispered into her ear, she laughed pretending he had said something funny - really the whisper had just tickled her neck, her ear, and made her hair move tickling her shoulder in general.

As they walked the corner and the Pink Lady saw them Lily could tell instantly that she was engrossed with the little-bit of attention they were giving each other. "Now, now I didn't expect to see this happening!" The portrait exclaimed her jaw obviously slacked with her utter look of shock on her face - she at-least couldn't sing right now Lily mused with a smile.

"I know, neither did I" she cooed happily as if she were really in love. Another face playing in her mind as she thought of love. One her entire self would deny when asked, or even confronted by herself. "He's just, too kind...he's the one who saved me" Lily smiled leaning in she kissed Sirius who kissed her back a little too passionately - boy did she just want to punch him in the face.

"Be convincing" he whispered.

She smiled leaning her head on his shoulder "i don't do that" she breathed, making it look as if she were romantically sighing. This would be harder than she thought it would - or even had to be.

"Thats just precious and you found true love with him," The Portrait smiled - Lily could see a quick quotes quill behind her scribing away. She couldn't help but chuckle - she was going to tell all the portraits in no time and soon their stupid picture frames would be filled with people, and painted people watching them.

"Bezoar" Lily said the rather odd password as it was a rather rare potions ingredient. The portrait swung open the Pink Lady looking rather tetched that she couldn't get more information on them right now.

"Alright, ready?" Sirius asked Ready? Ready for what Lily wondered as he helped her through the portrait hole and then it dawned on her she would have to act in love and later scrub herself down until her entire body, her mind even, everything of her was squeaky clean and rubbed raw.

"Sirius where have you ruddy been?" Potter's voice boomed as Sirius walked into the room - the look of shock that played on Potter's face suddenly when he noticed that Sirius wasn't trying to yell at Lily about something made Lily laugh. Boy did he have something else coming his way. "Hey Evans, we have rounds later right?" James asked raising an eyebrow he would obviously inquire about this and that wasn't something she wanted to do.

"Oh darn I completely forgot, oi Sirius can you give me a minute please Head boy head girl stuff thanks b-" She was about to say thanks babe or something with a big relationship oomph when James Potter suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her quite roughly out to the corner of the room.

"Ow! That ruddy hurts James Potter! Let my arm go this instant or else" she threatened, as he let her arm go she was almost shocked - he usually asked what the or else was if or else was her kissing him he would never let her arm go that she had been sure of.

"Sorry didn't mean to hurt you" he was acting rather off.

"What do you want Potter?" She asked huffing slightly.

"Is it true?" James asked, his eyes rather large and confused looking.

"Is what true Potter? You've got to learn to elaborate" she snapped back at him quite coarsely.

"Oh damn it must be true" he muttered. "You and Sirius Black - my best mate? Are you kidding me?" He almost looked mad, upset, and then it dawned on her the Portrait of Godric Gryffindor in the common room must have announced the news early before they even got into the room. That was fast - too fast.

"What about Sirius and me?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"The fact that he took claim for saving you - and you, you are _dating_ him." James asked he looked even more mad now it was probably because she didn't answer all she did was cross her arms and make to move away.

"Please Potter, whats it to you?" Lily asked her tone calmer, cooler even.

"Whats it to me?" He asked she watched as his adams apple quivered - oh god he was beautiful when mad, his chest heaved - he was like oh her perfect man _wait what was she thinking? This was James 'The Toe Rag' Potter she was thinking of he wasn't beautiful sure he might be attractive in a purely un-love way he had a good body, and loads of muscles in all the right places...but sometimes he didn't think and he wasn't always nice..._ Lily thought glancing him cooly in the eyes as if egging him on to answer the question - it was obvious he was holding his answer back. "Whats it to me," he repeated this time much clamber his tone softer even almost loving - no not loving but relaxed. "This, Lily is what it's to me" he leaned in - she was already stuck pressed up against a wall with his arms barring her leaving on both sides. She felt herself squeak slightly as he leaned in and kissed her quite passionately on the lips her entire body going all tingly, warm, and her heart aching as he did so. Oh he was a beautiful kisser. Still he was dating her friend her best girlfriend and kissing her despite how much she liked it - despite the fact that she for a minute there had kissed him back pulled away and pulling her arm from under his let her balled up fist collide with his chin.

The action causing him to back off. "Now, James I'd like to leave so please do not try and stop me...also, have fun on rounds alright? I'm not going tonight not after this" she snapped her tone cold almost ice. She made to leave and then in a cold hushed tone - one that had a feint bit of hope in it she spoke one last parting word to him.

"Maybe next time when you like someone don't date their best mate and try and kiss them alright? Especially when they are dating your best mate unless you want to hurt two people at once."

"But he didn't save you Lily," James pleaded as she started to walk off.

"I don't care James, go bugger off alright?" She snapped and walked faster off over to the fire place taking a seat imbetween Sirius and Remus - James Potter's usual spot.

"Have fun on rounds Prongs" Remus, and Sirius both chirped after their friend - Sirius stopped mid-sentence as Lily plopped down next to him.

"Lily why are you crying?" He asked his tone soft almost caressing like he actually gave a damn about his fake-girlfriend.

"I-its nothing" she lied as she tried to wipe the tears from her cheek. These, at least, they were silent tears. Not the load wailing tears she had been crying the day before.

"What did Potter do?" Sirius asked his tone defensive, and kind at the same time.

"He" she sighed, and leaning in whispered softly into his ear, "k-kissed me...but he's with Mary and I-I don't want her to hate me, or me to be the reason they split" Lily whimpered not knowing that Remus could hear her the entire time.

"I'm so Sorry about James - sometimes he doesn't think" Remus pet Lily's back in a friendly manor. "Padfoot told me about your little plan," he whispered over to them, chuckling softly. "Good idea - maybe it'll work faster than you think especially with the aid of the portraits...if Gryffindor had seen that little Potter-moment you wouldn't be the cause of the break-off...it would be him...I saw you punch him" Remus chuckled smiling over to her. He was a far better friend than she had ever even noticed.

"I know, but I don't want the portraits to tell her - I think he should tell her."

"Well he never will unless he thinks he has a chance with you..." Remus chuckled.

"And how does one show that someone has a chance when you said some total bull line of 'dont hurt your friend' you know...because of Sirius and me...its just if I were Sirius or Mary I'd want to learn first hand" Lily huffed wiping a stray tear off of her cheek.

"If I were you I'd go off and find an empty room - he's probably in the room of requirement" Remus whispered as he had told Lily about the room he would sometimes hide in the expanse of wall that had a secret room that only showed what the person wanted to find.

"Well?" Sirius chuckled, "Aren't you going to go after him" Sirius laughed.

"Why do you want me to?" Lily asked coarsely.

"Yes. Because our little escapade won't have to be that long lived if you do" he explained with a chuckle. And wit that - with the hopes of not having to fake-love Sirius for too longs she ran off to the seventh floor Corridor.

She heard a loud crash from behind an expanse of wall and jumped slightly. Whoever it was - was really, very mad right now. She walked up to the wall every bit of her wanting to find James. Looking up, she saw a door appear in the wall.

The shock of the door materializing nearly stunned her - what stunned her even more was that the door opened as if someone had opened it, a hand grabbed onto her and suddenly, quite suddenly she was in a darkly lit and very red colored room. Red like the gryffindor common room in fact it was the Gryffindor Common room but with no one in it.

She looked up and gulped swallowing nothing. He was shaking right now, boy did he look mad.

"Are you an idiot you could have gotten hurt" his voice was soft, too soft for such an angry looking man.

"J-James," Lily stammered out her tone soft almost inaudible. "I wasn't following you" Lily whispered looking down at the ground.

"I saw you, Lily I saw you outside the room alright?" James huffed, a piece of parchment in his hand.

"How on earth could you have seen me? Or known I was out there?" Lily asked suddenly feeling more brave as he was confronting her - she was always brave when it came to confrontations. "Was it that piece of parchment you've always seemed to walk around with?" Lily asked as she took a step closer to him, trying to grab the parchment from him she failed.

"Now why on earth would I let you know Evans?" He asked, his tone almost teasing - but it was obvious that he was hurt still from earlier his eyes gave it away. The fact that there were a few tears streaming down his cheek made her own jaw slack slightly.

"James, I'm so sorry" she muttered as she dropped her hand back to her hips.

"Sorry about what? Punching me? Kissing me, and pushing me away?" He asked almost acting like none of it hurt. "Or dating my best mate when I was trying to get you to notice me, to give me the time of day for years?" He asked his chest heaving the same way it had been earlier.

"All of it," Lily whispered.

"All of it," he echoed his words ones of awe and joy. "Lily? Does this mean you might like me?" he asked taking a step forward he lifted her into his arms - his arms were so soft, so strong, so powerful. And he was so tall, beautiful, almost lanky but strong.

"James" she laughed as he spun around in a circle - with her trapped in his arms and unable to touch her feet to the ground.

"Lily" he smiled, leaning her back on the ground he smiled. "I'll try not and show any emotion around you when you are with Sirius alright? I'm not going to stand in your way" he muttered almost feeling resolve.

"James," she spoke firmly as he began to walk away towards the door, this time she grabbed his arm pulling him over to her - the look on his face was that of shock, bewilderment, and utter joy. "Don't, please just stay here for a bit okay I need to tell you something." She sighed.

He nodded, and stood there.

"I don't know who really saved me...this, Sirius and me, its not real alright?" The look he gave when she said this said it all that he was relieved, happy, and confused all at once.

"Then why are you with him?" He asked, huffing slightly.

"Ask him alright - he, he likes Mary alright..." Lily slipped the detail out raising an eyebrow she glanced up at him maybe just maybe James could help after all Lily knew Mary liked Sirius more than James.

"So this was all a ploy for him to get with Mary?" James asked chuckling "and why did you subject yourself to this?" He asked laughing still.

"Because, James...it was a two part thing alright - he thought that me thinking he saved me would make whoever saved me want to admit it..." Lily huffed slightly sighing.

"He's right it would do that - I have to go attack my friend now will you let me go so that I can?" He asked his tone playful.

"No."

"Alright then." He chuckled.

"James, stop it" She gasped as James had spun behind her wrapping his arms around her body holding her from behind as only one who truly loved you usually did.

"Stop what?" He asked, whispering against the back of her neck the feeling utterly enticing in itself. "Stop kissing the edge of your jaw, your neck, your shoulder and making you want to snog me."

"Y-yes" she gulped. Boy he was good at this stuff. "Stop because your with Mary." Lily huffed she didn't know how long she could resist snogging him.

The next thing he said would break her resistance for sure.

"We broke up last week - after the quidditch game Lily...after someone left the quidditch game and saved your life" He chuckled, kissing her neck one more time causing her to gasp at what he had said.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Lily asked shocked.

"Because I asked her not to, I didn't want you to think that you were going to get you know pestered so soon after being so close to being so hurt." He chuckled.

"It was you wasn't it?" Lily asked turning around a feeling of absolute realization humming throughout her entire self.

"It was me who did what?" He asked chuckling.

"Saved me," Lily thought she had it all figured out.

"Well, I won't tell you that - that is something for you to figure out." He smirked - of course he knew he was torturing her especially with how good of a kisser he was. She wouldn't be able to sleep all night - all she would remember was how good of a kisser James was. "We should do this again - you know...snog in private - because the entire school thinks you and Sirius are dating we'd have to keep us, a secret" he smirked.

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you? Lily on the side?" She snapped, glaring slightly.

"I would love to be able to run down the halls yelling I finally snogged Lily Evans the girl of my dreams - but I don't want you to be viewed as a slag or as a boyfriend stealer." Potter smirked.

"Thanks, I think" Lily chuckled.

"So, I'll help you."

"Help me what?"

"Get Marry with Sirius - and with some good Snogging - I've heard from the girls Sirius snogged that he's bad"

The last comment made her cheeks flush brightly. Yes, Sirius's kiss wasn't that great in her point of view but that was partly because she wasn't attracted to him and also because his breath smelled of dog food, or dogs breath. Brilliantly disgusting. "So it is true then?" James laughed. "Bad breath?" James smirked.

"Dog" She answered simply looking up to him.

"Ah, not good...well then, let me leave you with this" he smirked as he once again pulled her up against him, and sat down on one of the many sofa's in the room. He slowly began to kiss her once again causing every bit of her body to sing in harmony after all it seemed her body knew before her heart realized that she had found the love of her life. Or was it the Snog of her life? Because after all, the snog did feel like it was a secret guilty hidden snog even if it were completely allowable with a fake-boyfriend and everything.

Song:: Kiss with a Fist :: Florence + The Machine


	4. Close Enough to Hurt Me (Just Desert Me)

Chapter Four: Close Enough to Hurt Me (Just Desert Me)

One week of constant classes, constant vigilance more like it, she made sure not to see either James or Sirius for that entire time until everything was sorted out. Sitting up on the edge of her bed, she looked over to Mary McDonald her lovely blond-haired best mate. Sighing she sighed.

"Mary, I'm so sorry about James" Lily choked out it was the first time she had brought James up since he'd last asked her out the year prior - well at-least to Mary.

"What about James?" Mary asked laughing, as if she didn't know what she meant - Lily, feeling guilty even though they were supposed to be broken up played it dumb.

"I-i thought - I heard you two split" Lily gave Mary a soft smile, one that showed her utter understanding well that smile was wiped clean off of her face. The little good for nothing jerk would get a piece of her. And no one wanted a piece of Lily Evans. Not when she was on the war path - or the break-up and tell you that you lost every chance you ever had with this girl path. She didn't have to hear Mary's response to know the answer, the look on her face said it all. What she said just confirmed it.

"What do you mean? We didn't break up we took a break - I just was confused - we got back together last week"

"What day?" Lily asked making her voice sound concerned.

"Same day you and Sirius started dating" That set her on the war-path right then and there. He lied to her. He bloody lied to her. She'd only ever speak to him for the stupid head boy and head girl tasks - and she felt disgusted, repulsed that he was head boy.

"Mary you alright?" Lily asked quietly, "about me and Sirius?" Lily spoke tentatively.

"Yeah, well Lily you need someone and Sirius' is a good friend really - he's a great guy... don't worry about me, after all Sirius and I dated last year and well, it didn't work out then. Even if I hope it had, I'm not going to stand in your way, you never do that with me" oh the pain it was getting to the point where she would rip his heart out and stomp on it.

"Alright - well, I'm glad you and alright" looking down at her watch she sighed. "Darn - I've got to go - I'll see you in an hour or so - I've got prefects meetings and have to do rounds with Potter" _or should I say the little scum bag that will soon be without his head, arms, legs, heart, and everything else he ever touched me with or talked to me, or kissed me with...he's .dead._ Luckily for her, she was good at hiding her emotions and hiding the fact she wanted to ruddy kill him at all.

She stomped down the stairs, her pace softening as she saw Sirius. Walking over she saw next to him - she hadn't told Sirius about what had happened yet and knew, she had to.

"Hey Evans" Sirius chuckled as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"I cheated on you" she whispered.

"Really? When last week with Potter - he told me" Sirius chuckled. "Its not cheating if its not a real relationship love, I thought you knew that."

"But it is - because he and Mary were together and he lied to me" Lily sighed her lip trembled as she said this she felt disgusting, like a disease, like a plague to relationships and friendships.

"Lily, I'm so sorry" his tone of voice was so much softer, quieter even. "If you want me to tell him off for you I can - no, tell don't I've got to do this for me - but if you want to come to make sure your friend still has a head later then you can." Lily offered quietly a little tear slipping down her cheek.

Before, before James, before Snape she wasn't the type to cry all the time. No not at all. And now, she had wailed one week, cried feebly another, and she was crying deeply again. Her lip trembling with anger, sadness, and utter despair anyone else would have thought that her beloved half kitten half kneazel Adeleine had disappeared again - or that her elder cat Juniper the one who was currently at home had passed away. She was very attached to her pets.

"Lily, he hurt Mary, and you in one go I don't know if I can resist to not snap at him"

"No, please don't okay - this is my thing its not like he did it to you." She smiled over to him knowing that Sirius was a good person - this just proved it to be oh so much more true.

"Alright, I'll just be a passive observer, and what do you want me to observe?" Sirius asked with a chuckle.

"That I don't up and snog him...and that I actually go through with it..." She sighed, "you are a good person Sirius Black, a really good person." She smiled the tears streaming down her cheek.

"Thank you Lily, and you my dear are a great hearted person - I am sorry that you got hurt in this" he sighed, wrapping his arms around her he pulled her into a large enveloping hug.

After fifteen minutes of tears, and hugging - and a soft kiss on her forehead from Sirius they left to find James Potter. The search was excruciating going outside at the last bit of it, they found him. Flying his stupid twig of a broom in the quidditch pitch.

"Lily" James smirked, landing and walking over to her - like he was going to get away with acting coy and nice to her.

"Potter" she snapped her tone cold, almost churlish. She smirked slightly as he stopped mid-step in his saunter over. Taking a few steps forward herself she placed her hands on her hips. "Wipe that stupid little smirk off of your face you good for player" she hissed over to him. Her hands on her hips.

"Lily? Wha-what is going on?" He asked - _how dare he act confused_ she thought annoyed. He looked perplexed and confused.

"What's going on is that you lied to me." Lily snapped walking up closer to him. The thunder boomed and clapped above their heads - it was almost, right now like the weather was mimicking her mood. "You told me that you and Mary had split - and guess what I found out today Potter." Lily snapped.

"What? I never lied to you" he made to cut her off.

"Shove it Potter - you did. You told me you split up with Mary - and no, you two are still together you YOU arrogant toe rag! How Dare you lie to me like that!" She snapped. Stopping walking forward she was at a safe distance for what she had resigned to do the moment she had heard the news Mary had told her.

Reaching her arm up and swiping it quickly 'round her hand colliding with his cheek she felt the resolution she had needed. There, it was done. She had broken their fling off - and she had given him a nice red-welt on his face. He deserved that.

"When did I get back with her?" James asked confused and like he was trying to get information.

"When? Don't you know - after the news of Sirius and me wen't 'round - you are an idiot aren't you? You don't even know when you start it up again with your girlfriend." Lily snapped.

"Lily, wait. I need to tell you something - that wasn't me. Last week, I saw Mary talking with Snape on my map" James explained she didn't want to hear it.

"James, don't lie alright its pathetic."

"No, i'm not lieing I will prove it to you..." James' face looked pained maybe she would have to let him prove his innocence and maybe then she would get some enjoyment out of his pain - and be able to forget hers.

"Fine, prove it...you have a month to prove it James Potter - if you can't prove it then well...consider that a teaser to a reality that will never come." She hissed - the look on his face was even more pained.

"Alight - Sirius, you believe me right?"

"I don't know James, what map were you inferencing?"

"THE map you dog what other map would a marauder bring up?" James looked bewildered - this was getting interesting but Lily could feel another wave of tears coming and decided leaving was the best option.

A half and hour later she ran into James - or someone who looked like James at least. "Please just leave me alone" she snapped he followed. Really? With everything that had been happening.

"What do you ruddy want?" She turned - the one thing she noticed was there was no slap mark - it went away that fast? She thought slightly confused.

"I wanted to ask if Mary told you we were together."

"Yeah she did"

"And what happened"

"What you need a refresher already? You do have a bad memory maybe me punching you did residual damage" she offered an alternate thing saying she'd punched him in the gut. Apparently his stomach began hurting right then and he hobbled off.

That was odd. Maybe James the real James was right.

She quickly ran off, up to the common room where she saw Potter talking with Sirius and Remus. "James, I just ran into you in the entrance hall how did you get up here so fast" she didn't want to say he wasn't acting himself for fear it was the other James.

"I don't know I saw Snape near you earlier on the map here i'll show you" and with that, he led her to the table and the magic of the Marauder's map was born new to her eyes. All the extensive work was brilliant and the labeled names. She gasped seeing Snape talking with Mary in the Library - where Mary and James used to meet to chat. And then Mary running off, and two minutes later it seemed she was in the common room.

Running over she stopped dead in her tracks.

"How did you - library, here before me?" She gasped.

"You were talking to James?" Lily asked confused, "Mary c'mere" Lily took her friends arms and led her to the map knowing this was the only way to explain it. "James wasn't James then he was Snape." Lily huffed.

"All because I told him I'd have nothing to do with him - he tried to impersonate James...now sorry James, but we'll probably be VERY careful around you...not trust you at all."

"Understood." James nodded. "If it's me I'll need to know something of each of you only i'd know." He sighed, "and you'd need to know something of me - my dad's name is Charlus and mum's name is Dorea - I'm related to Sirius" he nodded.

"My full name is really Lilian Mary Elizabeth - Snape only knows of Elizabeth." Lily chuckled.

"And my name is really Marianne Cassidy McDonald - everyone just knows it as C. I said it was just the letter C." Mary explained.

"Alright, its set - so we are in a sense turning the tables on polyjuice-Potter."

Song:: "Turning Tables" :: Adele


	5. Out of the Back We Fall in Time

Chapter Five: Out of the Back We Fall in Time

Lily frowned the whole confusion on someone pretending to be James was getting to her. Getting to her so much so that she'd actually forgotten to break it off with Sirius, yet that is. The library wasn't exactly her cup of tea today - what with rumors of her and Sirius on the fritz when there wasn't even a real her and Sirius to begin with.

Even if he was really nice. He just wasn't her type and her best mate was well - infatuated beyond belief - or relief she would never keep the two straight.

As she walked towards the Gryffindor common room that saturday morning she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into the corner behind a stack of books. Really? She'd barely had two feet to go.

Looking up she spotted Sirius. "Lily!" He smiled, giving her a hug. "It worked!" He exclaimed happily so the plan had worked so fast? Lily thought - maybe the fact that James hadn't ever actually asked Mary out a second go sealed that deal. Since the fake-James or whatever he was had never asked her out hours later after the really sad break-up.

"Alright then, so...Sirius I've been meaning to tell you I'm sorry, its just not working out - what I felt for you was just the idea of being saved" Lily smiled softly. "If this hurts, I'm sorry" she smiled leaning in she gave him a hug. Yeah - act it up fake tears - the works. Everything seemed to be perfect for the fake-break up from the fake couple.

Everyone was staring.

Looking down, Lily saw a rat on the floor, nearly, screaming she managed to only squeak. It scampered off before anyone else, but her and Sirius had seen it.

"I thought the care taker's cat caught all the Rats in this stupid school," Lily felt her heart racing no one, at least at the school besides Mary knew of her dreadful fear of Rats. She took a deep breath calming her nerves.

"Well, not all of them I suspect" Sirius scoffed, it looked - to Lily by the expression on his face that he really knew who the rat really was. "See you 'round then?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course - unless something terrible happens in that case...will you promise to have you, and the person who saved my life before come and find me." Lily smiled, as she walked off down the hall. "Hey Pettigrew" she waved as she saw him clambering up the stairs. Boy did that boy strike fear in her little heart sometimes - she once had a rather disgusting nightmare that he turned into a giant rat and tried to kill her. Not fun. Not fun at all.

As she passed on the opposite side of the corridor to the barnabas the barmy tapestry she didn't even hear the door that was next to her open. Because when she had looked there had been no door what so ever. She did realize, however that someone had grabbed her arm and quite quickly snuck her into a rather nice looking room. The same room she first snogged James in.

Looking up she saw him.

"Potter, I've got to go i've got to watch Detentions tonight" Lily complained - not a normal move but with all the confusion she didn't want to have any more sudden bits of confusion with...everything being so delicate and well...topsy turvy right now.

"Actually Slughorn got better - and I thought it would be a good idea for us to have a little bit of a chat." Potter smirked, walking to the door, and right then, the only exit to the room. Lily huffed - not wishing for another way to leave the room but it would have been nice to know he'd trap her in here.

"How do I know who you are?" She snapped slightly her tone unsure - because something deep down almost a carnal knowledge told her it really was James. Even her bones, and muscles could feel it - after all he smelled like him and Polyjuice Potion never got the right mix of pheromones down. Not ever really.

"Easy. Your fullname is Lilian Mary-Elizabeth Evans" James spoke, his tone smug. Well, at least it was him?

Lily sighed. "Alright Potter, show me what you need to show me...oh by the way...Sirius and I kind of Broke whatever it was off - it wasn't working...it felt like a lie you know." Lily sighed, it was a lie after all.

"I'm so happy, i mean sorry for you" Potter changed his words but his eyes were still smiling. He looked ecstatic. And that only made Lily laugh herself - his smile was infectious.

"What did you want to show me?" She asked, taking a tentative step forward, and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Well I showed you the map yeah? But you know how people used to say I got around here like I was invisible - now promise you won't tell anyone?" He urged, she nodded. The sheer beauty of the cloak he pulled out was undeniable. "Oh my goodness its a amazing what exactly is it?" She asked never having seen an authentic invisibility cloak before.

"Its an invisibility cloak" he smiled, taking a step closer to her, he placed a finger against her lip as if telling her to be quiet. "Don't say a word - I think someone's outside trying to get in." He explained the door creaked slightly. In an instant she felt the cold cloak cover her body, and his.

He had knocked her to the ground, and still managed to give her soft and adoring looks. Like he wanted nothing more to do but snog her till his heart was fully content. After nearly seven years of constantly being spurned it would have seemed that he would never want to stop snogging her.

As the door to the room opened he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers...The kiss, it felt right, so much better than that staged kiss with Sirius - her lips parted as she silently gasped at how right it felt.

Did she love him? She thought, her cheeks flushing. Still, she leaned in and kissed him once again. Maybe under the invisiblity cloak they wouldn't be noticed? She considered smiling happily.

Song :: Collide :: Howie Day


	6. The Fables And Hands

Chapter Six: The Fables And Hands

They had to be quiet, very quiet in that instance with whoever it was in the room with them. Lily, being on the bottom her body pressed against the cold stone floor noticed the walk - it was a slow stumbling shuffle. Almost like if they dared to sit up, they would find whoever it was that was behind all of this confusion. If only they could, if only, this weren't a compromising position as it were - with everyone still thinking she and Sirius split was a rumor...or so she thought. She had no idea that mean while Sirius was off telling the entire school they'd split and that he was on the market once again.

The slow fumbling footsteps grew louder, and louder as whoever it was neared them. "This is a ruddy joke" the voice muttered - it was familiar, unclear, foggy even. Almost like it was Polyjuice Potter transforming back into himself. But they couldn't be sure.

"Why would someone go 'round the school impersonating James" another voice came, soft, sweet, melodic. It was Mary? But who was with her Lily thought as she bit her lip glancing behind her. She could only make out the back of the person's head. Shaggy brown almost black hair.

"I don't know Mare, but they did" the boy spoke again. She could tell one thing whoever it was - wasn't to be trusted. She had a feeling - that Polyjuice Potter had just adapted another person - but she couldn't tell who it was not now. The voice was too squeaky, too breathy and not the good knee-wobbling breathy. The bad, mouth breathing breathy.

She glanced up to James, who was still on top of her, as she opened her mouth to whisper some brilliant bit of wisdom to him, he pressed his finger against her lip staunching her speaking. The little laughing smile he gave her as she had glared to him was incredulous, sweet, and annoying - just as Potter always was. Even if she had never thought of him as sweet until now.

They had to lay there quite some time - almost half an hour until Mary and whoever it was left. Still, when the door closed and the two intruders disappeared neither Lily nor James made to move. Her skin was on fire as she brushed his hand down from the base of her ear to the tip of her chin trailing his finger down the bottom of her jaw the entire time. Oh, the feeling - so enthralling, so liberating, so earth shatteringly amazing that she nearly forgot all about their current problems - well for now that is.

"James" she breathed to him, her tone soft, almost caressing even though she had meant to sound firm and strong - no firmness could be noted.

"Lily" he responded back, his tone just as soft, adoring, and in love as hers had been.

Gulp. That proved it to her, she was in love with him, with James "the arrogant toe-rag" Potter. As the realization seeped in she couldn't help but feel her world shaking quaking in the wake of this realization. Nothing, nothing at all would be the same from this point on. Her life had been shattered, yet still she knew loving him wasn't the end of her world - loving him, might just save her.

"Could you tell" she began to speak her words suddenly cut off with his lips. As he pressed them ever so softly, ever so perfectly against hers. He was a god send, a dream of a dream - exactly what she had always thought of when she dreamed of true love. Still, it all shocked her, thinking of James in words of love.

"Lets" he spoke one word before planting her with another kiss "not" he kissed her once more "talk" he smirked. "Oh stop glaring at me Lily, I know what you were going to say alright? It's not Sirius - I know that" well that just gave her the answer on who the person was trying to be. James' made an odd clucking sound in the back of his throat as they lay there basking in each other's embrace. "but Lily, I need you to know something" he whispered.

"Yes James" she spoke to him, her tone wispy, soft, and even musical in note.

"I love you" he blurted out - he sounded so sure of himself so strong, so aware of his own feelings - it was breath taking and scary all at the same time. Her heart fluttering as he said it - with both quaking appreciation and shock beyond all disbelief. He had told her he loved her - and she, was feeling phantom feelings of love. Was this the true thing? Was this true love, love at first sight? She considered - after all in her first year she had thought the arrogant little boy was quite charming and handsome before he became rather annoying.

"You do?" She muttered back to him almost asking to confirm it - even though she knew his words were true.

"Yes," he nodded his tone strong, and confident. "For a long time now - you my dear, are beautiful," as he said the word beautiful his index finger thumbed the spot below her ear where jaw and neck meet. Oh the feeling was breath taking and beautiful. "you, my love, make my heart beat - beat like a drum" he smiled.

The look that dawned his face next, the one of appreciation, relief, and joy wasn't shocking in the least. Especially not after she, after he finished his little speech, had pressed her lips onto the exact spot of neck his index finger had recently thrummed against. The gasp grew louder after she pressed her lips against his. A token of her appreciation really. "No comment?" He raised an eyebrow to her - smirking all the while.

"No - only that I might be feeling the same way" she smirked up to him as his smile grew that of course made him oh-so-happy.

Song :: Kick Drum Heart :: The Avett Brothers


	7. Two Left Feet (and He bites my moves)

Chapter Seven: Two Left Feet (and He bites my moves)

It was strange how someone giving her sentiments of love had caused her to avoid them for what seemed like a week, but really was more like three days or more, pretty much locking herself away to studies, Head-Girl duties, and anything else she could find to keep herself busy. But today, this saturday she knew nothing would keep her busy enough.

It was the first game since her accident. But that wasn't saying much - it however was the first Gryffindor game since she had been saved and today she felt oddly enough like it was where she needed to go. Where she should be - like some kind of innate force was leading her to a predestined path she had no idea about.

"Lily, you sure you want to go to the game?" Mary asked as she brushed her hair with her beautiful antique brush - a family heirloom that she only ever let Lily borrow. They were like family now it seemed, after all Mary's parents Lucille and Eveline had recently been added to the horrifying name of the dead 'roster' that was going 'round under ground at the school.

It wasn't a safe world anymore and still, here they were at school enjoying frivolous games such as Quidditch.

"Mary, its the second game of the Season - and well, I wasn't at the last one...not to mention we've got to root for Gryffindor" Lily chuckled. "We can't let Amos win - he's too ugh annoying?" Lily spoke her final statment sounding more like a question than a statement. Then again she knew of Amos and his annoyances because he was on her list of two people that she had dated. The Hufflepuff was kind of - boring now, and kissing him, had felt like she was kissing a slimy, wet - no soggy, fish. Not to mention he was kind of a jerk - a good for nothing arrogant toe rag.

Lily chuckled as she continued getting ready putting on a pair of muggle jeans a red and gold sweater and her PF Flyer sneakers. In brown. She looked like a regular 70's girl right then. Smiling at how she looked she quickly braided her hair into two matching pig-tail-braids. She looked cute, really, young even.

Walking down to the common room with Mary the two of them looked like twins really except the hair, Mary's blond hair was curled and pulled into pig tails no braiding at all. They were adorable together really - it seemed right then that nothing would pull their friendship apart.

"Alright this game is going to be fun? Right?" Lily giggled - yes, giggled. As she walked past the sofa's she spotted Peter Pettigrew who waved as she walked by. She waved back, even though she wasn't ever really that fond of the rat-featured-boy.

"Lily, can I just say you need to tell James you like him - alright?" Mary suggested as they climbed down the last staircase and found themselves on the ground floor. Sighing Lily rolled her eyes at her friend's suggestion even though it was the right thing to do.

"I know I should Mary - but, I'm just, I can't alright?" She answered her tone cool, collected, and quiet. Almost meek.

"Evans - come to wish me good luck?" Amos Diggory walked over as he climbed up from his dungeon common room. Ugh he was so annoying.

"Amos, sorry we came to wish Potter good luck" Mary retorted, as she stomped into the great hall. "Sorry" she mouthed back to Lily, smirking slightly Mary knew how little respect Lily had for Amos Diggory right now he was like the leech that attached itself to the Hufflepuff house - and after all so many losers made it to hufflepuff in her first year it was no wonder he was one of them. He was the leech that pulled all the 'cool' out of being a badger.

"Lily, c'mon give me a good luck kiss" he coaxed smirking over to her.

"Ugh - don't make me puke in my mouth" she retorted crossing her arms in front of her chest protectively. She really didn't want to deal with him, or his antics right now.

"Lily, you coming to the game?" A more familiar voice came from behind her - one that made her breath hitch her knees quake and her lips part as if she was ready to kiss whenever she heard it. Damn, damn double damn. Don't show you like him - tell him. She told herself mentally, almost berating herself after the obviously chemical and emotional reaction to one James Potter.

As she was distracted by James's appearance behind her someone did one very stupid move. One move that would get them, to have a vendetta against them for the rest of term - and not only from her.

She felt like vomiting. Actually, she did. When she felt the lips collide forcefully with hers.

"Bugger-off Diggory! You - you must be barking mad to try that with me" Lily snapped, feeling her body become rigid with anger the same feeling that always washed over her when she had previously been mad at Potter. She relaxed a bit when she felt a hand pat her shoulder.

"Diggory," Potter spoke his words firm, strong, commanding, like a true quidditch captain.

"Potter" Diggory retorted, and turning his attention back to Lily he chuckled, "c'mon Evs, you know you loved it - you love me, you know you do" he coaxed his little smirk growing and growing. Boy did she want to smack it off of his face.

She was about to speak when James cut in once again. "Oi! Diggory you don't have a right mate? She's not yours mate" he snapped, Lily felt herself flush as he came to her defense no one, yet at least had known of their little adventures in snogging yet. And soon, it seemed because of James they would.

"Oi, Potter I know that, its not like she's your either no matter how hard you've ruddy tried she's kept turning you down" Amos pointed out rather loudly. Lily let herself shrink back somewhat as she noticed there was a crowd gathering watching them with bated breath.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! If you only knew mate! If you only knew how friendly we really were you'd be so ruddy surprised that smirk would walk clear off your little face - mate" when James said Mate - it sounded like a punch in the gut the word held so much meaning so much power.

"Oh you two are about as friendly as a mongoose and a cobra" he laughed. A dark laugh one that clearly showed how better than Potter he thought he was.

"Oh shut it Diggory" Lily finally spoke up her tone curt, then looking to James she raised an eyebrow. "You want to tell him?" She whispered over to him, the smirk told her yes, he wanted to tell him - and probably everyone else as well.

"So a Cobra and a Mongoose then - I guess I'd have to be the mongoose because after all Lily and I've been snogging lately" he spoke nonchallantly, "and Lily love, we do need to talk after the game" he smiled over to her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and whispering to her as he did so. "If you want a real kiss come over to the Gryffindor Locker-room before the game I'll make up for what he did to you" he smiled over to her.

"Alright," the gasp after James brought up snogging was so loud.

"Oi don't act so surprised I haven't given anyone negative points in three weeks - how else do you think that happened?" Lily asked flabbergasted at how people were acting.

"B-but what about Sirius?" A daft first year asked.

"We never were really dating love, that was all so he could get with Mary - and they're over there good-luck snogging" she remarked pointing to the two of them. "Speaking of which, James" Lily spoke, turning over to him, she smiled. "Here you go, good luck" she whispered as she stood onto her tip toes and softly kissed his cheek.

It wasn't anything big compared to the snog's they'd shared in the room of requirement but at least now they could snog somewhere other than a secret room that didn't always 'show up'. "We'll talk later" she added with a whisper, "and I might have to take you up on that offer there" she smiled.

Song :: I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You :: Black Kids


End file.
